8/26/2011 WWE SmackDown Results
Christian stomps Bryan and taunts the crowd. Bryan reacts with kicks, but when Christian is cornered he ducks Bryan's offense and uses his overhead kick. After that he throws Bryan off the ring over the top rope as we go to commercial. -Commercial Back from the break Christian is working a hold on Daniel Bryan. Bryan fights back but is countered with an elbow for two. Christian chokes American Dragon with his left foot while he is down. Captain Charisma taunts again. Bryan comes back with european uppercuts. Christian tries to send him out of the ring again but Bryan lands on the apron and goes to the top rope. Christian tries to stop him but doesn't succeed and ends up on the receiving end of a dropkick for a near fall. More uppercuts by Bryan, irish whip is reversed by Christian but he hits his flying elbow clothesline. He goes for his chest kicks, but when he is about to land the head one, Christian ducks and goes to the corner. Bryan runs towards him, misses and stops another overhead kick attempt by Christian. He then proceeds to kick Christian where he is, goes to the second turnbuckle and delivers a knee drop to Christian's face for another near fall. Bryan goes for the LeBell lock but Christian reverses and drop toe holds Bryan who is on the ropes. Christian then does his rope choke and lands his outisde the ring slap manuver. Christian climbs the second turnbuckle and lands his diving uppercut. Christian signals for the spear but eats a boot. Bryan goes for a moonsault, but akwardly misses. Christian then goes for his turnbuckle sunset flip, but misses and is met with a kick to the face for a almost-three count. Bryan puts Christian in sitting position on the top corner, and goes for a hurricanrana but Christian holds on. When Bryan stands up, Christian hits a tornado DDT for a two count of his own. He taunts Bryan once again and goes for the Killswitch but Bryan counters with the LeBell Lock. Christian is quick to place his foot on the rope though, and the ref breaks it up. Bryan goes for a dropkick on the corner but misses, Christian capitalizes on the error and hits the Killswitch for the win. Winner: Christian via pinfall The announcers plug Randy Orton vs. Ted DiBiase and Mark Henry vs. Sheamus as we go to another break. -Commercial Back from commercial we get a "From the Vault" match package between Rey Mysterio and Chris Jericho for the Intercontinental Title from 2009. Another break. -Commercial Back from break we are in the ring for a match between Barrett and a local competitor, but Barrett asks the match after his introduction. He says he has orchestrated attacks on everybody from John Cena to the chairman Mr. McMahon to legends, and he has shaken WWE to its very foundations on more than one occasion. He takes this match as a direct insult to himself being forced to face a local competitor. He then drops the mic and goes to the back, refusing to compete. We go for a Raw Rebound which focus on the main event between John Cena and CM Punk for the number one contendership to the WWE Championship.